


RANDOM KISSES

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has never been a hit with the ladies, but you didn't mind like you wanted girls drooling over your boyfriend anyway. But of course Stiles had to go and grow out his hair and become first string on the Lacrosse team, now he's what other girls would call cute and desirable. Now you couldn't have that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	RANDOM KISSES

You walk towards Stiles where he’s standing with some pretty blonde you’ve never seen before, she has her arm on his and you start to think how nice that arm would look detached from her body, she then starts laughing at one of his jokes which you know probably wasn’t even that funny.

“Hey (Y/N)” Stiles says when he sees you walking towards him.

“Stiles hey” you respond, once you reach him he gives a quick peck on the lips before turning back to the blonde.

“Mikaela this is my girlfriend (Y/N)” he tells her.

“Oh hi” Mikaela say sounding disappointed, “your lucky to have such a great boyfriend” she says trying her best to smile.

“Yeah I am” you tell her emphasizing on the I.

“Well i’ll see you in English Stiles” she says once again putting her hand on Stiles arm.

“Yeah see you then” he says before she turns around and walks away.

“Mikaela’s great right” Stiles says turning his attention back to you once Mikaela is out of view.

“She’s something” you say hoping you don’t sound pissed, luckily for you Stiles doesn’t notice instead he gives you a smile, the bell then rings.

“Hey i’ll see you at lunch” Stiles says as he leans in to kiss you, before he pull away you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer.

“What was that for?” he asks dazed as you pull away from him.

“Nothing just felt like it” you say not telling him it’s really because your hoping one of Mikaela’s friends was watching and that they could go tell her about it so she’d now that Stiles is yours.

-

“You don’t think that Stiles would actually cheat on you?” Kira asks walking beside you.

“No of course not, but that doesn’t mean I like other girls flirting with him especially cute petite little blondes” you tell her your voice getting progressively angrier with each word.

“Oh come on (Y/N) this is Stiles he probably doesn’t even realize that he’s flirting” Lydia says chuckling.

“True” you sigh.

“You have to get used to it, Stiles is now cute” Lydia says.  
“Why is he now cute?” You ask her confused because to you Stiles has always been cute.

“Well he grew out his hair not to mention he’s now first string, girls are going to throw themselves at him, I know I used to date the captain” Lydia says, as all three of you walk into the cafeteria.

“Lydia can banshee’s see the future?” Kira asks.

“What?” Both me and Lydia ask looking at her, she points over to our usual table which is where I see a bunch of girls pretty much throwing themselves at my boyfriend just like Lydia said, the worst part about it was that Stiles looked like he was enjoying it.

“You’ve got to be kidding me” you say anger and jealously flaring up inside you.

“It’s not that bad” Kira says but as she says the words Mikaela straight up goes and kisses him.

“I’m going to kill her and him, i’m going to kill them both with a chainsaw” you say as you start to walk towards them.

“(Y/N) stop” both Kira and Lydia say grabbing hold of you.

“Look he pushed her away” Kira says.

“He still let her kiss him” you say ripping yourself away from them, and in that moment Stiles spots you, you then turn around and make your way out of the cafeteria.

“(Y/N)” he calls but you ignore him, pushing pass everyone who gets in your way. You then barge into the bathroom knowing he won’t follow you in, “(Y/N)” he yells through the door.

“Go away Stiles” you yell back, you feel tears starting to spill down your cheeks.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), please come out” he says desperately.

“No” you yell splashing water on your face.

“Fine if your not coming out i’m coming in” he says before he rushes inside he then locks the door behind him.

“Stiles go away” you say looking at his reflection.

“Come on (Y/N) it didn’t mean anything” he says walking over to you.

“You kissed her back” you say angrily.

“It took me by surprise okay, i’m not used to girl just randomly kissing me” he says.

“Well get used to it because your now cute” you sigh knowing he’s telling the truth.

“Now cute why am I now cute wasn’t I cute before” he starts to ramble and you can’t help but laugh, “what?” He asks wide eyed, you then turn around and once again wrap your hands around his neck, he kisses you back straight away.

“I guess i’m going to get used to girls randomly kissing me huh” Stiles says as he pulls away.

“Uh huh, but I better be the only girl randomly kissing you” you say.

“I Wouldn’t have it any other way” he says before he kisses you again.


End file.
